Mates of a Dracken by Cutipieeva
by cutipieeva
Summary: Hermione is told a shocking secret a week before her birthday. This secret will forever change the course of her life. It will expose who her real friends and who her true love or lovers are. This secret will lead her on journey of truth and adventure. pairing DM/HG/BZ
1. Prologue

_*Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their respective owners. Rating is for language and themes that may occur later. Better to be safe than sorry._

_Prologue: Early Birthday Surprises_

Hermione was awoken early Friday morning. It was officially a week before her birthday. She was so excited because that also meant it was a week before she could officially get her apparition license. She followed her normal routine of getting ready for the day before taking a look her floor length mirror. She had dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt with the words "Look but Don't Touch" on the front. She pulled her bushy hair into a messy bun and walked down stairs to have breakfast. When she reached the kitchen she noticed how quiet and serious her parents seemed. "Mom, Dad. What's going on?" asked Hermione in a worried tone. Her parents looked at each other before her mother began to speak, "Hermione, dear, there's something we have to tell you." "You're adopted", her father continued. "Oh! Is that all." said Hermione as she sighed in relief. Her parents were shocked silent for a minute before her mother replied," No it isn't. I don't know how you found out about being adopted but your birth parents where magical and they left you this letter and book to explain your heritage to you." Mrs. Granger paused for a breath before continuing, "They left explicit instructions to give you the book and letter a week before your seventeenth birthday and not before." "Honey?" said Mr. Granger as he placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder. Mr. Granger's touch knocked Hermione out of her stupor. "Where is the book and letter," asked Hermione quietly. Without saying a word Mrs. Granger handed the letter and book to her daughter. Hermione opened the letter and read:

My Darling Daughter,

If you are reading this then it is a week before your seventh birthday and your father and I are dead. Know that we truly loved you. We left you with the Granger's because we knew they would keep you safe. You my dear daughter are a Dracken. As was your and father and I. On your seventh birthday your dracken heritage will began to show. You will have reached your maturity and will never age again. You will be impervious to most curses and spells. But that does not mean you cannot be killed. The book we have left you will explain to you about this and the mating and love life of dracken. But be warned all things in this book do not necessarily apply to you. You my dear are the dracken princess the true ruler of our people. This gives you special abilities that other female drackens do not have. These you will discover on your own as is our way. I have left you a necklace that will help you learn to control your new abilities. It is inside our vaults at gringotts. Go there and ask for Ragnorok and tell him who you are. Tell them you are Hermione Ignis. They will lead you to the fault. When you reach the vault only you will be able to open. Bring this letter with you and the words to open the fault will appear. Once read you will never forget them. The goblin Ragnorok will also tell you what else you have received from your inheritance.

Love Always,

Your mother, Queen Lucida Flama Ignis

P.S. We Drackens are a powerful but secret race. Many fear us and will try and kill or hate you for what you are. So be careful of who you tell about your heritage because all are not your friend.

The room was silent after Hermione finished reading the letter. Her mind was buzzing with millions of questions. She wanted to know why this was the first time she had heard of drackens and what or who killed her parents. She also worried on whether or not her friends would accept these changes that were to happen to her. She took a deep breath and asked the question that worried her most. "Mom, Dad Will this change anything between us?" asked Hermione with tears in her eyes. Her dad replied as they pulled Hermione into a hug, "Oh no sweet heart, never! You are our daughter and nothing could ever change that." "Good" said Hermione as she sniffled, "Because I don't think I could survive if you abandon me."

After Hermione had herself under control she opened up the book that her parents had left her.

_The dominant counterpart is the submissive Dracken, who are typically female, though there have been several reported submissive male Drackens._

_Though submissive Drackens are smaller than their dominant counterparts, they can be just as dangerous if provoked, nearly ninety percent of documented submissive Dracken killings were over the Dracken's offspring being threatened or harmed. A submissive will rarely kill for their dominant as, exactly like their dragon ancestors, the dominant male is expected to take care of himself and his family, it is a submissive's job to protect the young and not her dominant._

_A submissive may, in some cases, have more than one dominant mate. A powerful submissive Dracken requires more than one dominant to impregnate her for the conception to take up; it is unclear as to why, as the Drackens are so few in number that nearly all of them hide themselves away as a safety precaution._

_Both dominant and submissive Drackens are extremely durable, adaptable and notoriously hard to kill. Because of their tough skin most spells will not affect a Dracken and their scales are highly reflective, meaning spells will just bounce right off them. The only exception is the killing curse, Avada Kedavra._

_Drackens are also reported and verified to be allergic to salt water, which with prolonged exposure can cause the skin of a Dracken to become irritated and inflamed. Though the allergy is not deadly, it can cause serious harm including; itching, burning, boils and if in contact with the eyes of a Dracken for any extended period of time can cause blindness._

_The characteristics and features of a Dracken include:_

_**Scales:**_

_Dominant Drackens have scales covering approximately fifty to sixty percent of their body, excluding their wings which are covered entirely. The dominant will have darker scales ranging from black to dark reds, blues, greens and purples etcetera._

_Submissive Drackens have scales covering approximately seventy-five to eighty percent of their body. A submissive Dracken's wings are also entirely covered with scales but the submissive Dracken differs from the dominant because a submissive Dracken's scales will start out solidly white and will, with time, change to reflect the color(s) of their dominant(s). _

_**Wings:**_

_A dominant Dracken's wings are large and powerful, much like the dominant Dracken is himself, spanning up to twenty-five feet in length depending on how old, how tall, how heavy (and/or) powerful the Dracken is. Dominants will display their wings for a potential mate. The larger the wings, the more impressive they'll be to a submissive._

_A submissive Dracken's wings are not as large as their dominant counterpart, spanning out at approximately thirteen or fourteen feet at most. This is most probably because the submissive Dracken is smaller and lighter than a dominant and also because the submissive does not need her wings to entice a dominant mate to her._

_Both dominant and submissive Drackens can use their wings for flight and can travel for long distances and at great heights without the need to stop for rest or without the worry of altitude sickness._

_**Fangs/Claws:**_

_Both dominant and submissive Drackens have fangs and claws, though these will be considerably bigger on the dominant Dracken. The fangs and claws are usually kept sheathed until needed for killing, hunting or protecting. Both are large and deadly, but a submissive Dracken's claws are very acidic. This acid is secreted in the nail beds and can coat the claws in seconds; the acid is so corrosive just a few swipes can burn a medium sized hole through a human body._

_**Breeding Cycles:**_

_Submissive Drackens go into heat several times a year, but despite this it is believed that there are only two periods of time in a single year in which a Dracken can be impregnated._

_Breeding cycles vary with each submissive, but the most common time for a Dracken to become pregnant is in the winter. The average range of days for a submissive Dracken to be in heat is ten days in which a dominant Dracken will breed his submissive almost continually to ensure the biggest possible number of offspring. Neither the dominant nor submissive will feed during this time of continuous mating._

_**Pregnancy:**_

_The gestation period of a submissive Dracken is approximately seven months, during this time the dominant Dracken will be so severely protective of his submissive that he will rarely let her out of his sight and he will not let anyone near her, not even family members, the only exception to this is if the submissive Dracken has more than one dominant mate, in which case, only the other Dracken will be allowed near her._

_It is believed that in order to keep the offspring healthy and growing strongly the dominant Dracken will need to share his liquids with his submissive. He will do this by kissing his mate to share his saliva, touching to share his sweat, ejaculating into his mate to give his semen and feeding his blood to his mate and child._

_Symptoms of Dracken pregnancy include; Nausea, irritability, dizziness, sensitivity to cold, craving raw meat and accidental magical outbursts. When close to birthing the submissive Dracken will feel a need for high, dark places. Once the submissive finds/makes a suitable 'nest' they will stay there until after the birth._

_**Birthing**_

_A submissive Dracken will give birth alone. The dominant(s) will not be permitted entry to the nest until after the birthing is over. A submissive will give birth to between one and five young or 'chicks' as they have been labeled by the Ministry. Once the birth is over and the new mother has nursed the chicks the Father(s) will be allowed to enter the nest. The chicks will then be nursed and taken care of as if they were human. They may develop faster. In many cases the chicks learn and show intelligence beyond that of a human or magical babe. Chicks only appear in their true form when around trusted people and their parents. Otherwise, they appear to be human. _

As she closed Hermione sighed and thought to herself, "So my appearance is going to change and when I do have children I might have five." She snuggled into her bed and muttered, "I wonder what will and won't apply to me?" before falling to sleep tired from the day's events.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_

Hermione finished reading the letter for the tenth time since receiving it a week ago. Today was the day they went to Gringotts to receive Hermione's Heritage. Hermione thought back to what had happened over the past week and what happened that morning.

Flashback

After reading the letter and book, Hermione and her parent's wrote letters to everyone invited to Hermione's birthday party cancelling it. They begged off saying Hermione had caught the flu and wouldn't be well enough to have the party. They also used this excuse for her not going to the burrow as she did every year. The day of Hermione's Birthday she awoke in excruciating pain. Her back felt as if something was trying to come out of it. She lay in her bed for what felt like hours, but was in truth only about five minutes, screaming in silent agony before she blacked out. When Hermione came to an hour later, she got up from her bed and looked at herself in her full length mirror. She turned to her back and saw two black wings protruding from her shoulder blades. They were covered in white scales. As she turned from side to side admiring the reflecting sun light off her scales she noticed that she had scales not only on her wings but scales over the majority of her body in an intricate design. They started at the top of her forehead, continued down past her shoulder, back and butt before ending at her legs. She noticed that her once bushy hair was now soft like silk and hung down in soft ringlets that reached her waist. Her once brown eyes now had subtle amber tones to them. Her body had filled out and become more curvaceous. Her breast had grown at least three cup sizes, spilling over the now too small shirt. After taking in all of her changes, Hermione ran to down the stairs and said to her mother, "Mom, I think we need to go shopping." Mrs. Granger glanced up from her morning coffee before replying, "Alright de-" "Oh my Gosh! You have wings!" she squealed in fascinated joy. After getting over Hermione's new appearance the granger's decided to follow the instructions of the letter. Hermione concentrated on her wings being pulled back into her body just as the letter told her too. With this accomplished, the Granger's began to prepare for their journey to Gringotts.

End of Flashback

Hermione was broke out of her trance like state when her mother told her it was time to go.

They covered themselves in robes so as to not be recognized. They arrived at Gringotts with no problems. Hermione walked to the teller's desk and removed her hood. "Good day to you Griphook", said Hermione in Gobbledegook. "Greetings ", replied the shocked Griphook," How may I be of service." "I am Hermione Ignis and I would like to speak with Manger Ragnorok." answered Hermione once again speaking in Gobbledegook. Griphook was stunned silent and immobile before he was able to stutter out the words,"Ye-yes, follow me." Hermione and her parents followed Griphook down four twisting and turning hallways before stopping in front of large black doors. When Griphook raised his hands to knock a booming voice called for them to enter. Shaken only slightly, Griphook opened the door and allowed the Grangers in before standing at attention near the door. Hermione sat facing the gaze the Goblin who gave off a fearsome atmosphere. Although she was afraid she refused to turn away or back down from his penetrating gaze. After five agonizing minutes, Ragnorok gave a toothless smile that was more frightening than his blank gaze. He folded his arms and rested his chin in his hands before saying "You truly are your mother's daughter. When I first met your parents they both were very polite but your mother showed spirit when she refused to back down from my gaze." Without changing positions Ragnorok said," Now before we can began may I please have your hand for a test we must do to verify that you are who you say you. It is bank policy." With the wave of his hand a flat stone tablet with a circular dip in the middle and a sharp dagger. Hermione, who had already read about the inheritance test, held out her hand with hesitating. Ragnorok cut Hermione's hand with the blade and let her blood drip unto the tablet until it filled the circular groove. Once it was filled the cut on Hermione's hand healed and the blood began to glow. With another wave of his hand and words spoken in quick gobbledegook, the blood and the tablet were replaced by sheets filled with writing. Ragnorok looked over the papers before turning to Griphook and saying, "Go and fetch Fireaxe and tell him to bring the accounts listed and be quick about it!" Griphook bowed and quickly left to complete his orders. Ragnorok then turned towards Hermione and her parents and said, "Ms. Ignis it seems as if not only are you a descendant of Ignis but also of Rowena Ravenclaw. Since you are the last known descendent you will inherit both faults." "I don't understand." stated a puzzled Hermione, "How am I a descendent of Rowena." Ragnorok waited patiently for her to come to the understanding. "She was a Dracken!" exclaimed a shocked Hermione. "Yes" replied Ragnorok with a toothless smile, "It was one of the best kept secrets in the wizarding world." Just as Ragnorok finished explaining this Griphook returned with a goblin whose arms were filled with a stack of folders. "These are the files you asked for, sir" said the goblin Hermione guessed was Fireaxe. Fireaxe placed the files upon Ragnorok's desk and then stood by the door in attention on the opposite side from Griphook. Ragnorok waved his hands over the files making them fit into one file before he handed them to Hermione while saying, "These files tell you of the business, estates, and islands you own. Along with home much everything is worth and home much money you have in both the muggle and wizarding world. They will automatically update with any changes. Gringotts has been managing your accounts for you and making sure you make the best profit possible. We can continue to this of course at a fair fee. It also contains a list of the house elves you own. Also you shall be given a bottomless change purse that will give the right amount in gallons automatically and it can only be used by you and a card that can be used as a credit card in the muggle world and wizard world no matter the store. Any questions?" finished Ragnorok with a raised brow. "Just a few", replied Hermione, "If it is possible I would like for each every house elf to be paid two gallons every month. I understand that they need to be bonded to a wizard family to live but I would still like them to have rights such as sick days, maternity leave, and holidays. I would also like for Gringotts to continue managing the accounts for the time being. " finished Hermione in one long breath. Ragnorok wrote down her requests and handed them to Griphook who left to fulfill them immediately. "Now if there is no more question." said Ragnorok as he motioned over Fireaxe. "Fireaxe will take you to the Ignis fault. We have combined the Ignis and Ravenclaw because of the protections that are already on the Ignis fault. Only the heir of the Ignis clan can open the fault." he finished. Hermione and her parents thanked Ragnorok before following Fireaxe out of the room and unto the cart that would take them to the vault.

When they arrived at the vault, Hermione read the inscription upon the giant doors. It read "Ut Dracones Adsurgere" "What does it mean", asked a puzzled Mrs. Granger. "It means May the dragons soar", replied Hermione as she walked to the door and placed her hand on it and said, "Draconum Potens Lux." There was a rumbling sound as the doors swung open and allowed her entrance.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter2: Return to Hogwarts

Hermione arrived at the train platform with no problems. She was excited to be heading back to school for her fourth year at Hogwarts. Despite her excitement she couldn't shake the worry she felt over whether or not her friends would accept the new her. Hermione was broke out of her troubling thoughts when she heard someone yell, "Hermione is that you!" She turned around and was pulled into a bear hug by the weasly twins. "Doesn't our girl look great Gred", said George. "Why yes Forge she looks even more beautiful than usual," replied Fred. Hermione stood between the two blushing until she was rescued by Harry who pulled Hermione into a hug of his own while whispering in her ear, "You know there right Mione. You've always looked beautiful but now you're radiant." "Thank you Harry" said Hermione with a grateful smile. Ron looked dumbstruck as he finally got a good look at Hermione. His mouth dropped open and his eyes glazed with lust, "Wow Hermione now you're almost pretty enough to be my girlfriend. Hermione flinched back hurt and shocked by Ron's words. Harry was shocked by the words coming from his best mate's mouth. The Weasly twin's and their mother were putting Ginny's things on the train so they didn't hear what the youngest Weasly male had said. Not noticing the reaction of the others around him Ron continued on, "Because you're smart I will forgive you for not being pretty or rich enough and allow you to be my girl." He finished with a satisfied smirk. Crack! Hermione smacked Ron across the face before saying," I will never be your girlfriend Ronald Billius Weasly. And if you ever dare speak to me again I will-" Hermione was cut off as Ron punched Hermione in the face faster than Harry could stop him. Hermione was shocked out of her stupor by the sound of two loud roars. She looked up when she heard Ron groaning in pain. There standing in front of her was a furious Blaise Zabani and even more shocking was to see Draco Malfoy being hauled off of an unconscious Ron. "Are you okay, bambina?" asked a still furious Blaise. Hermione nodded her head yes. She was still too shocked to speak as she took in the scale designs on Blaise. "Are you my mate?" asked Hermione. Blaise smirked and nodded his head as he reached down and lifted her into his arms. "Si, mi amor and so is he. He said as he nodded towards Draco. Draco walked over to them and looked down at Hermione before saying, "Rest. We will talk later." Hermione closed her eyes and slept too tired to argue with Draco's order.

Hermione awoke to the sounds of a whispered argument. "Ssh she's waking up" said a voice she recognized as Harry's. "Harry what's going on" she asked drowsily as she tried to sit up only to realize that she was lying across to people's laps. "I'm just trying to figure out why to slytherns are holding on to my best friend and not letting go. Especially the one that has tortured her since her first year at Hogwarts." "Well Harry, began Hermione and she told him everything that had happened that summer. Do you hate me now?" questioned Hermione as she looked down at her fiddling finger with tears in her eyes. Harry looked up in surprise before replying, "Hermione you are my sister. The only family I have left. I could never hate you. No matter what you are or how much you change on the outside you will always be my Mione. My little sister." Hermione jumped out of her mates' arms and into her brothers hugging him for dear life. "Thank you Harry and you will always be my brother too." cried Hermione. Draco cleared his throat and said" While this is very touching, we need to discuss some things. My father has already spoken to Dumbledore and informed him that we will need separate dorm rooms when our mate is found. He has agreed so you Hermione will be moving into those with Blaise and I. Also you are not allowed to touch any mail other than Potter and Longbottom. Blaise and I know that you seem them both as brothers so we will resist the urge to rip them into shreds but anyone else no guarantees," finished Draco. "Also", added Blaise, "We will need to mark you as ours very soon or you won't be going to any classes unless you are sitting in our laps." Hermione looked at both of her mates for a second before replying, "The same goes for you. I will not be held accountable for my actions if I catch any female with her hands on you. The mating can take place once we reach our dorm rooms. You can hold yourself back until then I hope." She finished in a mutter. Harry looked between the three before saying, "Well since that's settled lets change into our uniforms because were almost to the castle." Hermione thought to herself _"Well this is going to be one heck of a year."_


End file.
